Dangerous
by tatunette
Summary: Stiles ne savait toujours pas comment analyser la situation. Alors il ne le faisait pas. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, d'apprécier sa compagnie et de se laisser guider entre les arbres par un loup noir impressionnant. Sterek


Titre : Dangerous

Pairing : Sterek (entre autres)

Rating : T

Disclaimers : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (trop dommage), c'est Jeff Davis qui veut tout garder pour lui. La chansons, est à David Guetta, et elle s'appelle... Dangerous:p

Merci : A Voidonce qui m'a fait une bêta aussi rapide qu'efficace ! (si tu veux me proposer un petit prompt, je tâcherai de te l'écrire)

Note : Fic écrite pour une amie.

Note bis : Trois fois que je reposte ce OS, et la mise en page fais des siennes... Désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça !

Dangerous.

 **You** **take** **me** **down,** **Spin** **me** **around.** **You** **got** **me** **running** **all** **the** **lights**

Il arpentait la forêt à peine éclairée par la lueur grise de la lune pleine, les yeux fermés. Il le suivait sans réfléchir, se laissait entraîner, en toute confiance. Une complicité qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu plus d'une année plus tôt dans ces mêmes bois. Il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Un frisson lui remonta le long des bras, presque comme un courant électrique, mais un courant électrique plutôt agréable. Il sourit. C'était devenu familier depuis quelques temps, même si concrètement il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Il avait même été un peu inquiet. Bon en fait il avait carrément paniqué. Avec la crise d'angoisse, l'hyperventilation et tout le toutim.

Forcément, découvrir qu'en tendant le bras on pouvait réduire pas moins d'une voiture 4x4 en poussière, ça ficherait des boutons à n'importe qui. Même à un ado hyperactif comme Stiles. Il avait fini par s'y faire, et même par apprécier ses nouveaux pouvoirs grâce à l'aide de toute la meute. Chaque membre lui avait filé un coup de main, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Contre toute attente – enfin pas tant que ça – c'était Derek qui avait eu le plus à cœur de l'assister dans son apprentissage. Peut-être parce que lui-même avait des nouvelles habilités qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser au plus vite. Ou alors juste peut-être parce que c'était Stiles et que c'était Derek et que c'était logique finalement.

En y repensant, Stiles ne savait toujours pas comment analyser la – leur – situation.

Alors il ne le faisait pas. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, d'apprécier sa compagnie et, à l'heure actuelle, de se laisser guider entre les arbres par un loup noir impressionnant.

C'était devenu presque un rituel, tous les soirs, après la fin de leurs obligations respectives, ils sortaient pour parcourir la forêt. Le lycan stabilisait son contrôle, s'imprégnait de son tout nouvel ancrage tandis que le... magicien ? sorcier ? druide ? émissaire ? (Stiles ne savait pas lui-même comment se définir) assimilait toutes les énergies différentes présentes dans les bois. Il apprenait à différencier les forces animales, végétales et minérales, à évaluer comment il pourrait les utiliser, à quelles fins, dans quelles mesures.

 **Don't** **make** **a** **sound,** **Talk** **to** **me** **now,** **Let** **me** **inside** **your** **mind**

Pendant leur promenade, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en phase. Complètement connectés l'un à l'autre. Totalement conscients de la présence de l'autre, de ses envies, de ses besoins, de ses sentiments. Ils ne parvenaient à cette symbiose que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais Deaton leur avait assuré que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter et se renforcer dans les semaines, les années à venir.

C'était pourtant déjà bien assez flippant comme ça. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient découvert que lorsque Derek prenait sa forme complète de loup, Stiles pouvait pénétrer son esprit et ils parvenaient presque... à parler. C'était troublant. Dérangeant. Mais tout aussi grisant. Excitant.

Depuis, ils testaient chaque jour cette nouvelle capacité. Le plus jeune pouvait goûter toutes les sensations du loup et il s'en délectait. Le lien qui les unissait était un peu plus fort chaque jour.

Ce soir-là donc, Stiles avançait les yeux fermés, se laissant complètement guider par Derek, il pouvait presque voir par ses yeux lupins. Il n'y avait plus de maladresse, plus d'hyperactivité, plus de flot incessant de mots quand ils partageaient ces moments, rien que tous les deux, en osmose totale entre leur deux corps et la nature.

Le loup les guida toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils n'étaient encore jamais venus là ensemble. Ils débouchèrent sur un lac. L'eau était calme et scintillait sous la lumière de la lune. C'était beau. C'était... magique ! D'ailleurs, le plus jeune arrivait à ressentir cette magie sous sa peau. Il s'en empreignait, s'en saoulait presque. C'était euphorisant, délicieux.

Il éclata d'un rire clair, cristallin. Il se sentait mieux que jamais, comme si il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Comme si l'univers était en train de lui dire que c'était en cet endroit précis, avec cette personne en particulier qu'il devrait passer le reste de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé leur sanctuaire. Le lieu exact où ils pourraient tous les deux être eux-mêmes, ensemble, complets et heureux.

 **Don't** **know** **what** **you're** **thinking,** **sugar,** **But** **I** **just** **got** **that** **feeling** **sugar** **.**

Derek retrouva sa forme initiale et Stiles l'observa quelques instants avant de consentir à lui tendre son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Si la nuit n'avait pas été aussi fraîche, il les aurait probablement gardés. Il s'approcha ensuite un peu plus et planta son regard dans celui du lycan. Leurs yeux se livrèrent une bataille acharnée pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que finalement Derek craque et se penche pour prendre les lèvres de Stiles.

Aussitôt, celui-ci jeta ses bras autour du cou du garou.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau.

Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis leur retour du Mexique. Depuis – soyons clairs – la mort de Derek. Cette mort avait tout remis en perspective. Elle avait remis les choses à leur place. Stiles avait eu tout le mal du monde à le quitter après qu'il ait été blessé. Mais Scott avait eu besoin de lui – ou pas d'ailleurs, puisque manifestement, le lien de l'alpha avait été plus fort que le lien de l'amitié – et il avait dû aller l'aider. Et Braeden avait été là. Elle avait pris soin du loup en attendant son retour. Il s'était trouvé dans la Iglesia quand Derek mourut. Mais il l'avait ressenti dans tout son corps, dans tout son être. Comme un vide immense. Comme la perte d'un membre. Il l'avait su avant même de pénétrer le bâtiment. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux du loup avant qu'il ne le quitte. Il lui disait au revoir. Il lui demandait pardon. Il lui avouait. Je t'aime, pardon. Je t'aime.

Stiles avait dû réunir toute sa volonté pour ne plus penser à Derek mourant, dans la poussière... dans les bras de la mercenaire. Mais les événements l'y avaient aidé. Finalement, alors que Scott mettait une pâté mémorable à Peter, deux choses bizarres s'étaient passées en lui. Le vide laissé par Derek avait subitement été comblé et un afflux électrique non identifié avait envahi chaque cellule de son corps.

« Un bisou pour tes pensées. »

Les yeux de miel papillonnèrent. Ouais... il parlait moins pour ne rien dire, mais ça n'empêchait pas son cerveau de partir parfois très loin dans ses pensées, même alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Clairement, Derek qui met sa langue dans sa bouche n'est pas un moment approprié pour avoir les pensées qui s'évadent.

« Je repensais au Mexique.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

 **And** **I** **can** **hear** **sirens** **burning,** **Red** **lights** **turning,** **I** **can't** **turn** **back** **now.** **So** **hold** **on** **tight.**

Le loup ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte autour de son compagnon. Le Mexique ne représentait vraiment pas des bons souvenirs. La première fois, il y avait rajeuni, la seconde, il y était mort... On fait mieux comme vacances.

« Pourquoi repenser à ça maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est nouveau tout... _ça_. »

Stiles prit quelques secondes pour se recentrer, ferma les yeux et souffla. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Sur le futur, pourquoi pas. Mais ressasser le passer ne servait pas à grande chose. Il rouvrit ses paupières pour ancrer son regard dans celui du loup.

« Je me sens bien ici.

-Moi aussi.

-Cet endroit est... spécial.

-Oui. Je le sens aussi.

-J'ai l'impression d'être à la maison.

-Oui. Mais on devrait rentrer maintenant. Il est tard.

-On reviendra ?

-Autant de fois que tu le désireras. »

Ils reprirent leur route en faisant marche arrière. Derek ne reprit pas sa forme lupine, il appréciait de marcher main dans la main avec son compagnon. Ouais, il n'avait plus trop de doute là-dessus à présent. C'est une question qui l'avait turlupiné pendant des semaines, déjà avant que Kate ne le kidnappe. Il ressentait une drôle d'attirance envers l'ado sans comprendre d'où ça pouvait venir. C'est un peu pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé aller dans les bras de la mercenaire. C'était facile avec elle. Elle était douce et gentille. Elle ne recherchait pas d'attache, pas d'amour. Juste un peu de tendresse et de sexe.

Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas en phase avec son loup. Sa mort – son évolution – avait tout remis en perspective. Braeden n'était pas la personne qui lui fallait dans sa vie. Il le savait et à ce moment-là, il lui avait été impossible de continuer à le nier. Les œillères ça marche un temps. Seulement un temps.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, en silence, Stiles s'imprégnant toujours de la nature environnante quand Derek se figea près de lui.

« Quoi ?

-Je crois que Lydia vient de crier. »

 **I** **don't** **know** **where** **the** **lights** **are** **taking** **us.**

Comme si ça avait été un genre de signal, une multitude d'images s'imposèrent derrière les paupières de Stiles. Il se plia en deux sous la force des sensations qui l'assaillaient. Derek commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça encore et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Quand il se redressa enfin, il était livide.

« Il faut rentrer en ville au plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Tout en courant, le jeune homme cherchait à rassembler ses idées. Il avait peur des conclusions qu'il tirait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant d'expliquer :

« Je crois qu'il y a le feu quelque part... J'ai vu... comme des flash de lumière rouge et jaune. De la chaleur. Une chaleur insupportable. »

La cadence de leurs pas augmenta encore de plusieurs crans. Ils devaient arriver en ville au plus tôt. Ils devaient rejoindre la voiture pour trouver leur portable. Ils devaient appeler Lydia. Tout de suite. Derek tressaillit une nouvelle fois et signala à son compagnon que Scott les appelait. Stiles avait pu l'entendre lui aussi. Un pressentiment lui tenaillait le cœur. Il se laissait guider par ce qu'il appellerait plus tard sa vision, à défaut de trouver un autre nom. Il suivait ces lumières... ces flammes.

 **But** **something** **in** **the** **night** **is** **dangerous** **,**

 **And nothing's holding back the two of us.**

 **But baby this is getting serious.**

 **The dang... the dangerous**

Après de nombreuses minutes silencieuses, pendant lesquelles il se maudit plusieurs fois de s'être autant éloigné, il se courba de nouveau, incapable de continuer. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup quand il prit conscience que l'incendie se tenait à la station de police. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait frénétiquement, presque anarchiquement à la recherche d'un souffle que la crise de panique qui le prenait ne voulait pas le laisser trouver. Les ténèbres étaient en train de l'entourer. Il aurait voulu hurler, courir, ou même se téléporter au lieu de juste rester là, tétanisé, cloué sur place.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir là. Heureusement pour lui, le loup n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il le secoua assez durement avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, fourrant d'autorité sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. L'effet fut quasiment instantané. Stiles reprit ses esprits et expliqua ce que Derek avait deviné. Le Shérif était en danger.

Ils reprirent leur course, dorénavant guidé par le lycan. En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent enfin la voiture. Derek s'y engouffra et démarrait déjà quand Stiles s'installa côté passager. Les pneus firent crisser le gravier et la Camaro dérapa légèrement tandis qu'elle prenait rapidement de la vitesse.

« Chez toi ou à la station ?

-La station. »

Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus ils pouvaient deviner les lueurs dans la nuit, une légère odeur de fumée faisant son apparition. Puis ce fut les bruits. Les sirènes des pompiers d'abord l'agitation des habitants ensuite.

L'air était à peine respirable quand ils durent arrêter la voiture. Les forces de l'ordre et les pompiers faisaient un barrage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir, ce fut justement là qu'ils trouvèrent le reste de la meute. Lydia était en larmes dans les bras de Liam. Kira se reposait contre Scott, une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Malia trépignait, allant et venant le long du cordon de sécurité. Même si elle ne sortait plus avec Stiles, elle appréciait le Shérif. Il faisait office de figure paternelle pour elle. Il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était sans juger son comportement 'bizarre'.

Quand elle aperçut le couple qui s'approchait, elle sauta dans les bras de Stiles. Il la tint contre elle tandis que Derek prenait des nouvelles.

« On a encore vu personne sortir et on ne sait pas vraiment qui était à l'intérieur. D'après l'adjoint avec lequel j'ai parlé, à cette heure il y a toujours au moins deux personnes pour assurer la garde de nuit. Mais, c'est assez courant que d'autres agents soient encore présents pour avancer leurs rapports...

-Vous avez essayé d'appeler mon père ? Jordan ?

-Personne ne répond. »

À ce moment-là, Lydia s'effondra un peu plus. Stiles lâcha son ex-copine pour rejoindre son ex-coup de cœur. Elle s'enroula autour de lui, presque incapable de respirer. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment la calmer. Lui-même était à deux doigts de repartir dans sa crise de panique. Il pressa doucement l'arrière de son crâne et la berça lentement, les réconfortant l'un comme l'autre. Il pouvait sentir que Derek était tout près de lui. Il le touchait quasiment. Sa présence irradiait vers lui et lui permettait de ne pas perdre complètement la tête devant le macabre spectacle de la station de police en train de cramer.

« J'ai encore envie de crier... »

Lydia venait de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille. Il se tendit en entendant cela. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait crié plus tôt. Il devait y avoir au moins deux morts... Les tremblements commencèrent à le secouer.

« Je suis presque sûre que Jordan est mort plus tôt. J'ai senti... Il...

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

-Je ne suis pas... j'en sais rien. Quelqu'un est mort maintenant. Mais... »

Derek les interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il se concentra davantage, se tendit vers l'avant, plissa les yeux et jura fortement avant de s'élancer vers le feu. Stiles jura à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre à cet imbécile de Sourwolf ?

Il se calma cependant assez vite car il pouvait sentir par leur lien qu'il était soulagé. Mais aussi qu'il se trouvait vraiment beaucoup trop prêt du feu. Alors il se concentra, rassembla sa magie à l'intérieur de lui et pensa à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait protéger son compagnon de la morsure des flammes. Il visualisa Derek, puis un bouclier anti-feu dont il entoura le loup. Il sut que c'était efficace. Il sut aussi que le lycan le remerciait et qu'il lui demandait plus. Il n'était pas seul. Il devait étendre son bouclier. Il s'avança lui aussi pour aller à leur rencontre.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Au moment où un pompier l'attrapait par le bras pour le faire reculer, où le bâtiment s'effondrait, un groupe de personne en sortait, le plus rapidement possible. À peine une seconde plus tard, Scott s'élançait à son tour pour aller aider son ami tandis que les pompiers arrosaient dans leur direction.

Toujours concentré sur son bouclier, Stiles n'osait s'approcher davantage. Il était partagé entre l'envie de tuer son homme, celle de savoir qui venait de jaillir du feu, qui était vivant, qui était mort... Quand le groupe fut hors de danger, il libéra la magie et tituba quelques instants. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule, Liam était près de lui, lui servant de tuteur le temps qu'il recouvre un peu d'énergie suite à son sort. Il n'avait encore jamais fait une chose pareille et, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à le faire. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

De là où il se trouvait, il vit les secours se ruer sur les personnes qui venaient de sortir du feu. Il observait l'agitation autour de lui comme on pourrait regarder travailler des abeilles dans une ruche. Ça semblait confus, mais chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Éteindre le feu, soigner les blessés, diriger les plus gravement atteints vers l'hôpital, repousser les curieux.

Il vit comme dans un rêve Derek se diriger vers lui. Il avait l'air bien.

Il sentit à peine le changement de bras.

Il ne paniquait pas.

Il attendait.

Il attendait que Derek lui annonce la mort de son père. Il attendait le moment où il allait s'effondrer lui aussi. Il attendait et pourtant il n'entendait plus rien. Comme si ses oreilles refusaient de se remettre en marche. Comme si elles retardaient l'échéance. Il n'entendait, ne voyait, ne sentait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une cinglante brûlure sur sa joue ne le ramène sur terre. Derek l'avait giflé. Juste assez fort pour le réveiller.

« Il va bien Stiles. Il va s'en sortir d'accord ? Il va bien. Il a quelques brûlures et il va certainement avoir quelques problèmes pour respirer dans les prochains jours, mais il va vivre ok ?

-Et Jordan ? »

DSDSDS

 _L'odeur d'antiseptique lui agressait un peu le nez mais Stiles se disait que ce devait être pire pour tous les garous, alors, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente où on les avait dirigés. Son père avait été admis dans le service des urgences des heures auparavant. Puis il était parti au bloc opératoire pour une fracture de l'avant-bras._

 _Il repensait à la frayeur qu'il avait eue..._

 _Si vous vouliez son avis, il était temps que Jordan apprenne lui aussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas facile, ils ne connaissaient aucune autre personne présentant les mêmes caractéristiques... Mais n'empêche... L'adjoint du shérif avait été attaqué par un chasseur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pas très loin de la station de police. C'est donc en toute logique là qu'il s'était réfugié. Malheureusement, il lui avait été impossible de se calmer, la douleur des nombreuses balles qu'il avait reçues étaient quasiment insupportable pour lui._

 _Il était dans le sous-sol en train d'appeler le shérif lorsqu'il s'était juste... enflammé. Les archives, pleines de vieux cartons, de vieux dossiers, s'étaient embrasées immédiatement et il était mort sur le coup. Et Lydia avait crié._

 _Très vite toute la station brûlait, piégeant à l'intérieur le shérif et un autre adjoint. Quand Jordan avait repris connaissance, il gisait dans une pièce calcinée, mais qui ne brûlait plus, comme si il avait aspiré toutes les flammes dans son corps. Le shérif et l'autre adjoint étaient étendus près de lui, John respirait encore légèrement, mais son collègue était déjà mort. Ils avaient certainement voulu venir le secourir, mais les fumées toxiques les avaient assommés._

 _Jordan avait donc porté son patron pour le faire sortir de cet enfer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les flammes le léchaient, le caressaient presque, mais sans jamais le blesser. Elles semblaient comme... attirées par sa peau. C'était comme si elles le pénétraient. Mais elles ne lui faisaient pas de mal. Et au Shérif non plus._

 _Alors qu'il s'approchait de la sortie, Derek arriva près de lui. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du feu lui non plus. A eux deux, ils purent mettre John en sécurité._

 _Voilà comment l'histoire avait été racontée à la meute. Lydia était encore dans tous ses états. Son petit-ami était mort... Et ressuscité. Selon Stiles, ça commençait à devenir une drôle d'habitude pour les habitants de Beacon Hills... Pas qu'il s'en plaigne... Il était heureux que Derek et Jordan – surtout Derek – ne soient pas morts, merci bien. Mais ça n'en était pas moins bizarre si vous lui posiez la question._

 _Derek s'approcha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il allait devenir dingue à force de le voir aller et venir sans interruption. Sans le brusquer, il colla sa bouche tout près de son oreille, suffisamment près pour faire frémir l'ado, avant de lui murmurer :_

 _« Il est entre de bonnes mains. Calme-toi un peu. Tout va bien se passer._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? lui répondit-il sur le même ton._

 _-Ton père est solide. »_

 _Stiles ne trouva rien à_ _contrer_ _à cela, donc il choisit de se taire... une fois n'était pas coutume._

 _« Tu as été incroyable ce soir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais faire une chose pareille._

 _-Moi non plus. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mon petit-ami, mon_ _stupide_ _petit-ami, venait de se jeter – de son plein gré – dans un bâtiment en flammes !_ _En flammes !_ _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?_

 _-Tu as eu peur pour moi ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Sourwolf._

 _-Non, mais tu l'as pensé mon ange. »_

 _Scott eut un genre de bruit de gorge, un son un peu écœuré, tandis que Malia et Liam pouffaient, le plus discrètement possible, c'est à dire comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Derek préféra les ignorer, son compagnon avait besoin de toute son attention. Il resserra ses bras autour de Stiles qui n'avait pas démenti. Ses lèvres s'autorisèrent, sans demander son avis au garou, à se poser contre le cou de l'ado, juste sous son oreille, là où la peau était si tendre et si douce. Un simple baiser, léger._

 _Le chirurgien poussa la porte de la salle d'attente à peu près à ce moment-là. Il venait avec les nouvelles. L'intervention s'était bien passée, le shérif avait bien supporté l'anesthésie et se portait bien, compte tenu des événements. Ses poumons avaient un peu souffert, mais il s'en remettrait._

 **Show** **me** **your** **soul**

 **I** **gotta** **know**

 **Bet** **that** **you're** **beautiful** **inside**

 _Stiles put aller l'embrasser et passer quelques minutes avec lui, mais son père se rendormit rapidement et le jeune homme rentra chez lui en compagnie de Derek il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle._

 _« Je ne vais pas partir en fumée Sourwolf. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis précipité dans un brasier ce soir. »_

 _Derek ne répondit pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles de son compagnon à la place. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression que le loup était en train de sonder son âme. Il se disait que ça aurait dû le gêner, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le lycan dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il se pencha finalement pour l'embrasser._

 _Le baiser était doux et tendre. Confortable. C'était le moment. Ils le savaient. La nuit était déjà très avancée, mais rien ne retiendrait plus l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient un peu bridés jusqu'à présent, pas vraiment prêts à passer le cap. Car, si faire l'amour avec un homme était déjà un petit obstacle pour eux qui n'avaient connu que des filles, le fait de savoir que leur union scellerait leur vie à tout jamais les avait vraiment poussés à prendre leur temps._

 _Cependant, le temps n'était plus aux tergiversations. Ils avaient conscience tous les deux qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. La communion des corps ne ferait que compléter la communion des âmes. C'est quasiment sans en avoir conscience qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Toute l'énergie que celui-ci avait emmagasinée ce soir-là se libérait petit à petit, se répandant autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation. Juste l'urgence de réunir leur peau nue._

 _Cette nuit-là, ils perdirent toute notion du temps. Ils se découvrirent, se confièrent, se dévoilèrent, avant de s'unir, finalement. C'était parfois doux et tendre, leurs lèvres se pressant lentement, leur langue se mélangeant langoureusement, leur corps se mouvant dans un rythme ensorcelant. Parfois c'était plus dur, plus hâtif, presque désespéré._

 _C'était beau. Toujours._

 _DSDSDS_

 _Le lac scintillait sous le soleil brûlant de ce début d'été. Stiles venait de recevoir son diplôme des mains de son propre père – car oui, le Shérif avait été choisi pour remettre les diplômes de fin d'étude de l'université de Beacon Hills – et profitait tranquillement de ses vacances. En septembre, il commencerait un poste d'enseignant au lycée... Emploi qui lui laisserait du temps pour son autre activité. Celle en lien avec le surnaturel._

 _En attendant, il paressait sur une chaise longue, son torse nu à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire qui lui fournissait une énergie sans cesse renouvelée. Son pied trempait nonchalamment dans l'eau du lac dans lequel Derek nageait un peu plus loin. Il était bien._

 _Le sommeil était sur le point de l'emporter quand plusieurs gouttes glacées dévalèrent sur sa peau réchauffée par le soleil. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque le corps de son amoureux se colla au sien._

 _« Ah Sourwolf ! T'es trempé ! râla-t-il, pour la forme._

 _-C'est pour ça que je suis là, faut que je sèche._

 _-Y'a un autre transat juste à côté !_

 _-Ouais, mais mon compagnon se trouve sur celui-ci, lui répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres avant de secouer ses cheveux comme un chien fou. »_

 _Stiles se débattit un peu, alors le loup_ _l'embrassa_ _pour se faire pardonner. Dans le baiser, le jeune professeur attrapa la serviette sur le bain de soleil et sécha partiellement son petit-ami. Celui-ci se posa finalement sur lui, se laissant aller à une petite sieste sur son matelas favori._

 _En soupirant légèrement, Stiles ferma les yeux à son tour. Passé le choc thermique, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était bien là, au bord de l'eau dans les bras de son homme, juste à côté de la maison qu'ils avaient construit tous les deux. La meute les y avait aidés bien sûr. Ils avaient choisi de bâtir leur foyer dans cet endroit si spécial qu'ils avaient déniché ce fameux soir. Celui où ils avaient finalement découvert que Jordan était un phœnix. Cette soirée et cette nuit-là avait été d'une importance capitale pour la meute ainsi que pour leur couple. Stiles s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été hier._

 _Son père avait failli mourir. Jordan avait enfin compris ce qu'il était vraiment, il avait pu apprendre à se contrôler avec l'aide des lycans, de leur tout nouvel émissaire ainsi que de celle qui allait ensuite devenir sa femme._

 _Et, quant à eux... ils s'étaient revendiqués. Ils avaient laissé sur le corps de l'autre une marque indélébile. Stiles portait fièrement la trace de morsure à la base de son cou tandis que Derek ne cachait jamais le genre de tatouage que son compagnon avait déposé inconsciemment sur sa nuque. Juste là, à la lisière de ses cheveux, un 's' couché dont les deux extrémités se rejoignaient quasiment au milieu._

 _Le jeune émissaire aimait y voir également un symbole._

 _Celui de l'infini_ _._

 **Baby** **this** **is** **getting** **serious**

 _Fin._

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bonne journée !

Tatu


End file.
